1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for controlling transmit power of an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for controlling the transmit power of an electronic device in a Peer-to-Peer (P2P) environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems provide various types of communication services including, for example, voice and data services. Generally, a wireless communication system or a network is capable of providing multiple-use access using one or more shared resources. For example, the system may use various types of multiple access technologies, such as, for example, Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM), Time Division Multiplexing (TDM), Code Division Multiplexing (CDM), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), and the like.
A common wireless communication system uses one or more base stations, each providing a coverage area. A general base station may transmit multiple data streams for broadcast, multicast, and/or unicast services. A wireless terminal located within the coverage area of the base station may receive one, two, or all data streams delivered through a plurality of streams. Similarly, the wireless terminal may transmit data to a base station or another wireless terminal.
As another example, a wireless terminal is able to directly transmit data streams to another wireless terminal based on a P2P or ad-hoc architecture in a wireless communication system. As such, adjacent wireless terminals are able to directly communicate with each other, instead of delivering data streams through a base station.
Generally, there is a need for power control capable of resolving a problem caused by a difference in power of signals received by a base station according to a distance between a wireless terminal and a base station. There is also a need for power control capable of resolving a problem that different wireless terminals experience different fadings, and capable of maximizing subscriber capability. When the transmit power of the wireless terminal is low, the call quality of the wireless terminal is decreased. When the transmit power is high, the call quality is improved, but a large amount of interference is caused with respect to another wireless terminal that uses the same channel, causing the call quality of another subscriber to be poor. Therefore, the transmit powers of individual wireless terminals may be controlled such that received powers from individual terminals, which are received by a base station, are equal, and a signal to interference ratio is minimized in order to maintain good call quality for all subscribers and maximize capability.
Similarly, there is a need for Transmit Power Control (TPC) suitable for a P2P communication environment between wireless terminals that improves performance.